Dr Jekyll and Mr Duke
by lae10
Summary: In the episode, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Duke, what would happen if the chemical didn't wear off as Bo and Luke were fighting?


After Enos got a hold of the two crooks Bo walked over to Luke. As Bo was walking Luke was climbing out of the General Lee. Bo stopped in his tracks when he saw Luke pull out a gun. Bo just couldn't stand to see his own cousin holding a gun on him. It just wasn't right.

"Hold it right there, Bo," Luke said.

"Luke, you don't wanna use that gun on me," Bo said.

"No, you're dead wrong about that," Luke said.

"Now if I don't put a stop to this stuff right here and now you're gonna wind up spending the rest of your days behind bars," Bo told him. "I really don't think you wanna do that."

Bo quickly kicked the gun out of Luke's hands and punched him across the face. Luke quickly recovered and then backhanded Bo across the face. Bo leaned against a hill and Luke turned him around and punched him across the face again. Luke went to take another swing at Bo but Bo ducked and elbowed Luke in the stomach. Luke hunched over in pain and Bo got ready to do something that he might regret later.

"Cousin, this here's for your own good."

Bo took a hold of Luke's shirt and threw him over the General's hood. Bo knew that in the state Luke was in right now that he was going to get very angry. When Luke stood up Bo took his chance and caught Luke off guard. He jumped across the hood and into Luke. Bo hung onto Luke as they tumbled down the hill. When they got to the bottom of the hill Bo didn't recover quickly enough. Luke punched him in the face and then in the shoulder before dragging him to his feet. He punched Bo twice across the face and then took him by the shirt and threw him on the ground. Luke waited and watched Bo slowly move around on the ground. Then Luke kicked Bo in the stomach and Bo lay on the ground groaning in pain. Luke really never gave Bo a chance to get back at him. Every time Bo tried to get up he was kicked back down. Luke gave Bo one more punch across the face and Bo was out cold. Luke grinned down at Bo's unmoving body before turning around and running off into the woods.

Meanwhile, after Enos got the other two crooks cuffed he walked to the top of the hill. He looked down to see if Bo and Luke were all right when he saw Bo laying face down in the grass with Luke nowhere to be seen. Enos's heart beat faster than ever and he ran as fast as he could down the hill. He got down on his knees and slowly turned Bo onto his back. He put two fingers on Bo's neck and found a slow and steady pulse. Bo's nose was bleeding and he had some cuts and bruises all over his face, arms, and chest. One big bruise really stood out on Bo's temple. Enos tried to wake Bo up and he started to panic when Bo didn't wake up. So he picked Bo up and struggled to carry him up the hill. Since the crooks were in the backseat Enos had to get Bo settled in the passenger seat of his patrol car. When he was ready he quickly got into his car and headed for the hospital. On his way there he called Rosco on the CB and told him that he was on his way to the hospital with Bo and told him to meet him there so e could take the crooks from him. He was going to CB Uncle Jesse and Daisy about Bo but he decided to wait until he got to the hospital. He just wanted Bo to get the help he needed before he did anything else. But he wondered where Luke was. He just hoped that with the state Luke was in that he didn't do anything that would get him into any more trouble.

The second Enos arrived at the hospital three doctors came out and took Bo into the Emergency Room. He looked at his watch and realized that it had been about 45 minutes since he had found Bo. He thought that he should call Uncle Jesse and Daisy to let them know what was going on.

Meanwhile, a very angry Luke made his way through the woods and finally came to Old Mill Road. He realized that he wasn't far from the farm so he decided to walk there. After walking for about ten minutes something happened that made Luke stop. It felt like something was tickling his brain. He suddenly got a major headache that made his eyesight blurry. He was getting really dizzy to the point where he thought he would fall over. He shook his head furiously and then the dizziness stopped. He looked up from the ground and started to wonder how he got there. He never remembered being on Old Mill Road. Not only did he wonder why he was there, he wondered why he was alone. The last thing he remembered was being with Bo and Daisy at Hazzard Pond.

Luke noticed that he was about half a mile away from the farm. He walked fast down the road so he could get home quick. He was determined to get some answers on what was going on. The fact that he didn't know how he got to Old Mill Road kind of scared him. He had no idea what was going on.

When he got to the farm he saw the pickup and the jeep but the General was nowhere to be seen. Luke just assumed that Bo took off to go somewhere. When Luke walked into the house Uncle Jesse and Daisy turned and gave Luke a weird look. Daisy looked as if she was about to cry.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

Uncle Jesse and Daisy looked at each other. Then Uncle Jesse stood up.

"Luke, do you remember what's been going on for the past 24 hours?" he asked.

Luke shook his head. "No, not really."

"What's the last thing that you remember?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I remember being at Hazzard Pond with Bo and Daisy. The next thing I remember is being on Old Mill Road about half a mile away from the farm. By the way, where is Bo?"

"He was supposed to be going after you," Daisy said.

"Well, I never saw him," Luke said.

"Maybe you did but you just don't remember," Uncle Jesse said.

"Huh?"

Uncle Jesse sighed sadly. "Luke, when you, Bo, and Daisy were at Hazzard Pond you took a drink of the water, and the water had a chemical in it that made you a whole different person. You badmouthed me, Daisy, Boss, Rosco, Enos, even Bo. You also hooked up with a pair of crooks that got you to rob Boss Hogg's bank, and you had a gun."

"What?"

"And Rosco got it all on tape," Daisy said. "Me and Uncle Jesse caught up to him and explained why you did what you did. While we did that Flash ate the tape."

Luke chuckled a little bit. "All that happened and I don't remember any of it. I just can't believe that. It just seems so weird. The only problem is that we don't know where Bo is."

Uncle Jesse and Daisy both shrugged. Luke sighed sadly wanting nothing more than to know where his cousin was. It made him worried because he didn't know if Bo was hurt or not. It was hard for Luke to believe that he actually said mean things to his family. How could he do that?

_"This is Deputy Enos Strate calling Jesse and Daisy Duke."_

Daisy walked over to the CB. "You got Daisy, Enos. What's up?"

_"Daisy, listen, I'm at the hospital right now. Bo's been hurt real bad."_

Daisy's eyes grew wide. "Is he all right?"

_"I ain't sure. The doctors haven't come out to tell me anything and I reckon they ain't gonna, seeing how I ain't family."_

"Well, what happened?"

_"I don't know. Me and Bo caught up to Luke and those crooks. Bo and Luke started fighting and I cuffed the crooks. When I went to see if Bo and Luke were all right, Bo was out cold on the ground and Luke was nowhere to be seen. Daisy, y'all have to find Luke and make sure he doesn't do anything."_

"Enos, honey, calm down. We found Luke and he's back to his old self."

_"Well, that's great!"_

"Listen, Enos, we're on our way. We'll be there in a little bit."

_"10-4."_

Daisy put the CB down and turned to Luke and Uncle Jesse. Luke looked really confused. Since he really didn't know what was going on before the chemical wore off, he really wouldn't understand what's happening. He knows Bo is hurt and he knows it's because of him. Luke felt so guilty about all of it even though he doesn't remember any of it.

"I can't believe this," Luke said quietly.

Daisy walked up to Luke. "Luke, honey, this ain't your fault. You weren't yourself. You don't remember doing it."

"But I still did it," Luke said. "I may not remember it but Bo will. He might be afraid of me even though I'm back to my old self."

Daisy wrapped her arms around Luke's waist. "Don't worry, Luke. Bo wont' be afraid of you. I just know it."

Luke couldn't help but be scared about that. Luke wished he could remember what all went on. He wanted to know everything that he did. He had to know. He just couldn't believe that he was responsible for Bo being in the hospital. Luke hated fighting with Bo and of course they would fight every once in awhile but fist fighting was going ways overboard. The fact that he hurt Bo made him so mad and scared. He was angry at himself for what he did and he was scared that Bo wouldn't be okay.

When they got to the hospital they found Enos sitting in the waiting room. When he saw them walk into the room he stood up and went over to them. Luke and Enos shook hands and Luke apologized for what he said to him.

"Have you heard anything yet?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I did," Enos said. "Surprisingly, they told me his condition. He has a couple of bruised ribs and some cuts and bruises on his body along with a minor concussion. The doctor said they're gonna keep him here overnight just to keep an eye on him. You can go in and see him. He's in room 402."

Luke turned to Uncle Jesse. "Can I go in by myself?"

Uncle Jesse nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Luke turned around and walked down the hallway to Bo's room. He was so scared about what he was going to see. He hated hospitals and the fact that his baby cousin was in one made him hate them even more.

When Luke walked into Bo's room he almost started crying. There was Bo lying in a hospital bed with his eyes closed. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and that one bruise on Bo's temple really stood out. Luke walked around to the right side of Bo's bed and pulled up a chair. When Luke sat down he gently stroked Bo's curly blonde hair repeatedly. He looked at Bo's innocent face and wanted him to open those baby blue eyes of his. It just broke his heart to see his baby cousin like this.

"Bo, listen, I'm here," Luke said softly as he kept on stroking Bo's hair. "I'm here and I'm back to my old self. I wanna apologize for what I've put you through. I ain't sure if you can hear me or not and that's why you gotta wake up so I know that you can hear me."

When BO didn't do anything Luke put a hand on Bo's chest and put his head down on the bed. Luke just wanted to cry. He couldn't believe what he had done. He fought with his cousin and put him in the hospital. He's supposed to protect his cousin and this is what he does.

Suddenly, he felt something touch his hand. He didn't think of anything at first. When he looked up he saw Bo's hand on top of his. He turned and looked at Bo's face and saw very tired baby blue eyes looking back at him. Luke sighed with relief and then smiled as he started to stroke Bo's hair again.

"Luke?"

"Yeah, cuz, it's me. How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Bo shifted a little bit. "Are you back?"

Luke nodded slowly. "Yeah, cuz, I'm back. And I'm sorry about everything."

"It ain't your fault. You didn't know that you hurt me."

"Yeah, but I did. It wasn't just anybody, it was me."

"But you didn't know. I was made at you when this first started to happen but when I found out that you had some kind of chemical in your system that made you like that I realized that I couldn't be mad at you. You weren't yourself."

Luke shook his head. "I just can't help but blame myself."

"Luke, I ain't mad at you for what you did," Bo said. "You weren't yourself. Beside, I'm gonna be okay. That's all that matters, right?"

Luke smiled a little and nodded. "Yep, that's all that matters. I was scared when Enos gave us a call on the CB about you being in the hospital. I was terrified when I found out that it was me who put you in the hospital. I know I got a mean streak and sometimes that can be a problem."

Bo nodded. "Yeah, I found that out the hard way."

Luke couldn't help but laugh. He was glad that Bo still had humor in him even though he was in the hospital. He was just so happy that he was okay.

Luke smiled at him and took his baby cousin's hand. "I love you, Cousin."

"I love you too, Luke."

Luke stood up and leaned over and gave Bo a hug. Bo wrapped his arms around Luke's waist and leaned his head on Luke's shoulder. Luke stroked Bo's hair and planted a soft kiss on the top of Bo's head. Luke just couldn't express how happy he felt to have his baby cousin safe in his arms. Luke still felt bad for what he did but it made him feel better when Bo said that he didn't blame him for what he did. Both Bo and Luke didn't know that Uncle Jesse and Daisy were watching them from out in the hallway.

The next day Bo was able to go home. The doctors wanted him to go home and get some rest but that's not what he did. He and Luke just drove around in the General Lee and sooner or later Rosco was chasing them. Bo couldn't help but smile. He was okay, Luke was back, Rosco was chasing them, and things went back to normal in Hazzard County.


End file.
